Forest
by Since You've Been Gone
Summary: Remember to run. Remember to hide. Remember to cry. Remember to scream. Remember to notice me. Remember to kiss me. Remember to make sure that you know I'll be there for you. TerRae & StarRae


Forest  
By: Since You've Been Gone 

Pairings: Ter/Rae,  
With some Star/Rae.  
Rating: PG-13 to R

Summary: Remember to run. Remember to hide. Remember to cry. Remember to scream. Remember to notice me. Remember to kiss me. Remember to make sure that you know I'll be there for you. Ter/Rae & Star/Rae

Authoress' Note: Welcome. And no, I'm not taking a break from al my other stories.  
Disclaimer: Got Titans? Not yet.

Ages:  
Terra 17  
Beast Boy 15  
Robin 18  
Cyborg 18  
Raven 17  
Starfire 17

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Terra, listen. I'm telling you, DON'T go into the forest." "Yes Father"  
"Promise me"  
"I promise"  
"Pinkie promise"  
"Dad, I'm 17! I don't do pinkie promises anymore"  
"Pinkie promise Terra"  
"Okay, pinkie promise"  
They locked pinkies.  
"Go"  
"Love you dad, be back at dinner."

Terra grabbed her coat and ran out of the house to the lake. "Hey Cy!" She said.  
"Hey Ter!" Cyborg said, waving to her.  
"Hey Ter." Robin and Beast Boy said.

Terra was a beautiful 17 years old, filled out in all the right places, with soft blonde hair and big blue eyes.  
Cyborg was an African-American that was very tall and half a machine. Hence the name; Cyborg. He's one real eyes was a deep brown, the other was a machine red.  
Robin had spiked dark brown hair and big blue eyes like Terra's but paler.  
And Beast Boy had green skin and green hair and green eyes. He was a shape shifter, which made him very popular.

"Terra, guess what we're going to today!" Beast Boy said.  
"Where are we going?" "Into the forest"  
"Wait, I'm not allowed to go in there"  
"Neither are we." Cyborg said.  
"What about the witch"  
"Com'on Ter'. It's not like you're going in there by yourself. Were coming too, and there's always safety in numbers." Robin said.  
Terra thought for a few seconds. "Okay, let's go!"

They carefully looked around and snuck into the forest when no-one was looking.

After a few minutes they reached a clearing, and then heard a howling sound. "What was that!" Robin said, looking around wildly. "I think it was a wolf!" Beast Boy said, hiding behind Cyborg.  
"Dude, go and talk to it." Cyborg said to him.  
"No way Dude, no way." Beast Boy said.

Then there was a voice and a yelp, and the wolf ran off. A girl then walked into the clearing. They all gasped. "The witch!" BB yelled.  
Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra turned and ran.

But Terra tripped on a root of a tree.  
She went to call out, but couldn't see the boys anymore.  
She looked at her leg and saw that her right knee was bleeding and her ankles were twisted around.

"Take my hand"  
Terra looked up, her eyes blurry, she reached her hand up and someone took it and pulled her up. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Terra woke up in pale pink room.  
"Where am I?" She asked the ceiling.  
She sat up, then realising that she was dressed in only a dark blue bath robe.  
Pushing the pink bed covers off her, she clutched the bath robe to herself. 

The door opened and a tall, floating girl with long red hair and red eyes floated in.  
"Good morning friend! I am Starfire! Tell me, who are you, how did you get into this forest, what is your favourite colour, and will you be my friend"  
"I'm Terra, I walked here with my friends, my favourite colour is red and sure, I'd love to"  
'Starfire' hugged Terra so tightly that Terra's face went blu, then purple, then red.

"Kory, stop that, you'll kill her doing that"  
Terra gasped. At the door was . .  
"The witch"  
'The witch' scowled in disgust.  
"I'm not a witch, just a sorceress"  
"Isn't that the same thing though, My Metrion?" Starfire asked.  
A veil pulsed in Metrion's temple for two reasons.  
"Kory, first thing. . . DON'T CALL ME METRION! My name is Raven. Secondly, being a witch and being a sorceress are two entirely different things"  
"Oh." Starfire said, sulking.  
'Raven's' eyes widen. "I'm sorry Kory." she said, lightly kissing the girl on the lips. "It is okay My Raven; I will not call you Metrion anymore.

Raven turned to Terra, who was sitting on Starfire's bed, blushing like hell.  
"You should stop blushing, or else your face will stay that red for forever." Raven said, cupping Terra's cheek, making her blush even harder, which made her face glow a bright red colour.

Raven took her hand away.  
"How's your legs?" she asked.  
"I don't know"  
"Stand up"  
Terra stood up, with the help of Raven's soft hands. As soon as Raven let go, Terra stumbled and fell into Raven's arms.  
"Careful now." Raven said, plucking Terra from her arms and sitting her back on the bed.  
Starfire flew over to Terra and looked at her ankles. "They are fine." Then she looked at Terra's knee. "But this is not." Terra's knee was all puffy and red and raw.  
"Soooo. That looks like it hurts"  
"Actually, I can't feel it at all"  
"Well that's good; I injected some pain killers into your knee, just in case." Starfire said, wrapping her arm round Raven's waist.

"Don't try walking yet, Terra. You'll kill yourself if you move your knee to much." Raven said, pushing Starfire out the door.  
Then she walked back up to Terra, cupped her left cheek softly and kissed her right cheek.  
As Raven was walking out Terra blushed and Raven threw her a bell. "Ring it if you need anything."

* * *

3 days later, Terra could stand and walk again.  
"Now, I want you to walk back out of the forest, don't look back, and don't come back soon." Raven said, doing up Starfire's coat like a mother would to a little child going out to play. "Kory will be going with you to the edge of the forest to make sure you get home safely." Raven kissed Starfire's mouth and kissed Terra's right cheek. "Bye"  
"By Raven." Terra said, waving.

* * *

"We are here, and now we must say our goodbyes and part." Starfire said, hugging Terra lightly so she wouldn't suffocate the girl. "Goodbye Friend Terra"  
"C-ya Starfire." Terra said, running out of the forest. When she looked back, Starfire was gone.

* * *

Starfire floated back to the small house that she lived with Raven in.  
"I am back My Raven." "Raven?" "Raven? Are you hearing me?" 

"I'm meditating, Kory." Raven said for her room.  
Starfire entered Raven's room. "May I join you"  
"Sure." Raven said, opening one eye.  
"Rae"  
"Yes, Kory"  
"When do you think Friend Terra would come back"  
"I dunno Kory, but I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO THE FOREST! I WAS WORRIED SICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! SO DID YOUR FRIENDS! DIDN'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IF THE WITCH GOT YOU"  
"No father. I didn't father. I'm sorry father." Terra's eyes filled with tears as she looked up. Slade, Terra's father, had a whip in his hands again. Everytime she did something wrong, Slade was drunk, or he was angry, Slade would take out the whip and whip Terra, hard. 

"Please don't whip me father." "I have no choice Terra, you gave me no choice. You broke a promise. You disobeyed my orders to not go into the forest. You'll never go near those boys again; I'll send you to a boarding school so you'll never see them." He said over her screams as he whipped her.

Terra then opened her eyes as Slade stopped the whipping and walked out, thinkin that Terra had fallen asleep.  
She sneaked out and ran.

She ran into the forest to Raven and Starfire.

* * *

"Friend Terra?" Starfire asked the window as she looked out of it. Her eyes widened. She quickly pulled on her jacket and ran outside. "Terra! What are you . . . Whoa! Why are you covered in these marks"  
"When my father's angry at me, he whips me"  
"Oh no, quickly, come inside and I will wake Raven." Terra nodded as Starfire led her to a chair. 

"My Raven please wake up now!" Terra heard Starfire say.  
"It's nearly midnight Kory, I haven't slept in nearly a month, please let me sleep"  
"But Rae, Friend Terra is back"  
"What?"

Terra heard a few rustling sounds and watched as Starfire and a pyjama-clad Raven walked out of Raven's room.  
"Sorry to wake you." Terra said weakly.  
"Oh my tap dancing Lord in Heaven above! What happened to you!" Raven asked her eyes as big as dinner plates.  
"My father, he, he whips me, when, when he's angry, or drunk." Terra said, stumbling on words a few times.

Raven whisper something to Starfire and nodded at her. Then Starfire and gave Raven 2 pieces of grey cloth and a bottle of amber liquid. She left again and the sound of running water filled the house.

Raven walked over to Terra. "Can you move?" "A little." "Okay, change into this." Raven handed Terra an oversized grey t-shirt.  
Terra looked at her if she was crazy.  
"I'll turn around if you want, just put it on"  
Terra nodded and Raven turned around as Terra undressed and put the t-shirt on. It ended at mid-thigh.  
"What's that?" Terra asked, pointing to the grey cloth and amber liquid that Raven was pouring on it.  
"It'll help with the healing of your marks. It also helps take away the stings." Raven said, rubbing the soaked cloth against her arms and back.

"Rae, the bath is ready"  
"Okay, Terra, I'm going to put you in a bath that will also help with the healing, and make you calm, you're very nervous." Raven said.  
Terra hadn't noticed, but, she was wringing her hands and curling her toes a lot, which meant she was very nervous.

Then without warning, Raven carefully picked Terra up and brought her into the bathroom and put her into the bath. It hand a few bubbles and smelt like vanilla. "Kory will stay with you, so you can sleep if you want." Raven said, kissing terra on the forehead and leaving as Starfire walked into the room.

From her spot Terra could here Raven's door open and her sheets rustling, then a light snoring sound. "Raven must be very tired"  
"Yes she is. She hasn't been able to sleep in weeks"  
"Why"  
"We have been healing the wildlife around here for months now, and Raven's powers are getting weaker and weaker since she has used them so much, but a side-effect to having her powers weakened is that she gets bad cases of insomnia"  
"Oh"

* * *

8 hours later Terra was out of the bath and on Raven's bed.  
"Tell me why I'm sleeping in your room again"  
"Because I have a darker room than Kory's is"  
"Oh. . . " 

"I'm glad you're back Terra." Raven said, turning to face Terra"  
"I'm glad I'm back here too. I don't wanna go back to my father"  
"What about your friends"  
"I don't know. . . I guess I'll never see them again"  
"How old are you Terra"  
"How old? I'm 17"  
"Heh, so am I"  
"Really?" Raven sat alongside Terra. "Really Really"  
Raven laid down and turned so that they were facing each other.

-End chapter 1-


End file.
